Chapter 154
えない |Mienai Kibō}} is the one hundred and fifty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Having fused with Shin, Chisaki feels invigorated. Izuku analyzes the situation; Sir Nighteye is protecting Mirio and Eri, Shota has disappeared and the transformed Chisaki has been healed. Chisaki mocks Mirio for wasting his time trying to become a Hero as it has been all for naught now that he has lost his Quirk and could have avoided this tragic fate had he simply not gotten involved. Izuku and Sir Nighteye are surprised that Mirio has lost his Quirk. Chisaki continues bashing Mirio for continuing his Heroics even after losing his Quirk as it has now dragged his peers into his mess. Chisaki charges forward while Izuku appears above and throws a column of rock at Chisaki, who destroys it with ease. Izuku grabs another column of rock and tries again only for Chisaki to smash it to pieces and counters by reconstructing the broken pieces into sharp stones. However, Izuku's iron soles protect him from the sharp edges and he proceeds to smash Chisaki's constructed sharp stones into pieces. Seeing Izuku's simple battle style, Chisaki is not impressed. Suddenly, Chisaki is hit by one of Sir Nighteye's Hypermass Seals but manages to block it; Sir Nighteye orders Izuku to protect Mirio and Eri while he handles Chisaki. Izuku goes to Mirio and Eri's location with his enhanced speed as he remembers Shota telling him to not do anything that will leave him unable to move. Sir Nighteye asks about Shota's whereabouts, to which Chisaki reveals that he took an interest in Shota's Erasure Quirk and his subordinates are escorting him to the meeting room, causing Sir Nighteye to wonder if Chisaki is afraid of having his own Quirk destroyed. Sir Nighteye assumes that Chisaki has completed his Quirk Destroying bullets and used one on Mirio. Sir Nighteye mocks Chisaki for being afraid of Mirio's power as Chisaki creates more arms for himself to attack by using his Quirk. Chisaki attacks but Sir Nighteye is able to evade his attacks. Chisaki sees that Sir Nighteye's movements are familiar and assumes that he is Mirio's teacher. Sir Nighteye thinks back to the lessons he taught Mirio and is happy as well as proud that he took his teachings to heart. In return, Sir Nighteye vows to keep him and the person whom he wants to protect out of harm's way. Izuku reaches Mirio and Eri and sees that they are fine. Izuku smashes open the wall which reveals the path he along with Shota and Sir Nighteye took to get here. Izuku decides that they should put distance between themselves and Chisaki. Izuku carries Mirio and Eri into the pathway; Eri apologizes while Mirio looks back to see Sir Nighteye. During the battle between him and Chisaki, Sir Nighteye activated his Foresight Quirk. Whatever future he sees cannot be changed; this is the absolute rule as he himself has tried to change the future to no avail. Ever since he saw All Might's death, Sir Nighteye decided to never read people's futures and would only looks seconds and minutes into the future from then on. Sir Nighteye did everything in his power during the battle to deny Chisaki the future that was in his grasp and even though his actions were drawing out the inevitable, this was the best course of action he could take. Unfortunately, Sir Nighteye reached his limit and was impaled by Chisaki's reconstructed rock spikes. Having touched Chisaki, Sir Nighteye saw into his future; amidst the scene of his likely defeat, Sir Nighteye held onto a sliver of hope that Eri would be saved, the boys safe and Chisaki defeated as well as imprisoned. Chisaki goes past the impaled Sir Nighteye and chases after Izuku. Izuku is horrified at Sir Nighteye's terrible condition as Chisaki launches rock spikes at Izuku. Izuku stomps on the ground using his enhanced might, preventing Chisaki from reconstructing the ground. Chisaki sees through Izuku's plan but is surprised that Izuku is displaying greater strength than a few minutes ago. The reason for Izuku's enhanced might is because he has activated One For All 20%, even though it's making him feel great pain. Chisaki berates Izuku for joining the fight and says that he will end up dying. However, Izuku refuses to let anyone die even if that's what fate decided. Using One For All 20%, Izuku charges at Chisaki while declaring that he will bend the future. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 154 fr:Chapitre 154